


Juntos

by Helpless04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Otabek Altin, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless04/pseuds/Helpless04
Summary: Una pesadilla nocturna agobia a nuestro joven gatito, por suerte su mejor amigo esta ahí para consolarlo.Bad english version is on my profile.





	Juntos

Yuri se levantó sobresaltado del colchón, sentía sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos seguían tensos, su respiración agitada retumbaba en su caja torácica de una manera algo dolorosa, muy fuerte y muy rápido de soportar. La angustia contraía aún su pecho con violencia y debió posar una de sus manos sobre su corazón en un patético intento de calmarlo.

Recobró la compostura lo suficiente para poder mover su cuello. Observó con violencia hacia el costado de su habitación, lleno angustia, las tinieblas lo aterraban desde niño. Más aún en esta situación tan desesperante. Sus labios temblaban sin control, sus dedos apretaban la delgada sábana bajo él, que parecía incapaz de poder proporcionarle más calor. Era difícil distinguir bien figuras entre las sombras de la noche, pero podía vislumbrar vagamente que a su lado se encontraba la cama de su mejor amigo arropado hasta el cuello por la baja temperatura Rusa, donde dormitaba tranquilamente.

El temblor de su cuerpo le impidió moverse unos segundos, ahogado, agarrotado, la desesperación seguía muy presente en forma de imágenes, flashbacks nefastos que jamás habían sucedido, pero se sentían reales y dolorosos, como si aún no despertarse de aquella locura.

Cubrió su boca con sus manos en un intento de ahogar sus sollozos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar despertar a su mejor amigo, no quería que le viese así. Necesitaba calmarse, más el dolor no se iba, por lo que debió inclinarse unos segundos, para poder abrazar sus rodillas, tirando de sus cabellos sin compasión. Se sentía ridículo, su corazón se comprimía sin piedad, roto por una mujer inexistente, arrancando sonidos incoherentes, fallando miserablemente cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la delgada tela de su pijama.

Se aferraba a la imagen de su amigo como si fuese su hilo de vida.

Se forzó a enfocar al moreno a través de sus lágrimas, él estaba ahí. Con él. Estaban juntos, tenía frente a él la única prueba de que todo eso no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla.

Pero las voces continuaban revotando en su mente.

Conocí a una chica.

Creo que ella es especial, Yura.

Voy a casarme.

Es tiempo de que madure y supere todo esto del patinaje.

Hey, no la odies, tu sabes que siempre serás mi amigo, aunque tenga que mudarme lejos de ti.

Voy a ser padre.

¡BASTA! ¡Basta por favor! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡No quiero estar solo!

Otabek abrió los ojos con dificultad ante el débil sonido de dolor, pestañeando pesadamente para enfocar la vista hacia su amigo, quien a pesar de la poca visibilidad parecía estar ¿Encorvado? 

Eso no sonaba bien. No estaba seguro de que hora era, pero a juzgar de la nula luminosidad de la habitación y su fría temperatura, debía ser aún muy de madrugada.

¿Yu...ra? ¿Yura? ¿Eres tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? -murmuró rasposamente, masajeando levemente sus ojos en un intento de despertar-

El rubio intentó articular palabras mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, temblando sin control, pero sólo conseguía emitir pequeños gimoteos quebrados, negó descontroladamente, llorando sin poder poner en orden sus emociones, se sentía indefenso y patético.

Otabek se incorporó rápidamente al ver el estado de su amigo, lanzando lejos las sábanas que le protegían del frío, olvidando de golpe el sueño que poseía y avanzó a largas zancadas hacia la cama del rubio,cubierto únicamente por su pijama.  Poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, guió sus manos temblorosas a los lados de su rostro, acariciándolo en lentos círculos de confort, delicadamente. En un esfuerzo por apaciguar sus lágrimas, acariciando la zona de los pómulos y la quijada.

-Dios, Yura. ¿Porqué lloras? ¿Estás herido? ¿Pasó algo?-

El moreno lucía preocupado, sus manos tiritaban sobre la superficie aterciopelada, su  amigo lucía descorazonado e incapaz de articular una oración coherente, su piel. Su delicada piel pálida y usualmente tibia se encontraba totalmente congelada, tensa, sus labios no lucían color, hinchados y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre por la irritación que sus lágrimas habían producido.

Intentó quitar la obvia sensación de calambre en el delgado cuerpo de su mejor amigo con suaves roces circulares en sus extremidades, revisando atentamente que no hubiesen magulladuras en su cuerpo o alguna señal de donde proviniera su llanto.

Se detuvo en sus manos y las acercó hacia su rostro, besando sus nudillos con adoración y cariño, notando como lentamente comenzaba a reaccionar a su tacto cálido.

Como deseaba poder ayudar, como deseaba saber que podía hacer para que este precioso ser jamás volviese a derramar una lágrima, como deseaba hacerle feliz, dejar atrás todo el dolor y soledad que su vida pasada había clavado tan profundamente en su delicado corazón.

Sabía que su Yura era un hombre increíblemente fuerte, pero lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo. Toda la faceta de adolescente peleonero y quejón sólo buscaba ocultar a una persona maravillosa que tenía miedo de ser herido, abandonado.

 Y eso le quemaba.

-Háblame Yura, ¿Te duele algo?-

El menor negó con la cabeza, algo más consciente al sentir la materialidad de sus cálidas manos en su piel, acudiendo desesperadamente al moreno como si llevase años sin su contacto. Fue recibido por sus musculosos brazos abiertos, dispuestos a reconfortarle todo el tiempo que deseara con el amor más puro que había conocido. Hundió su rostro en aquel fornido pecho tibio, apretando el torso del mayor contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus corazones martillear furiosamente, unidos, la desesperación continuaba notable en él, pero era evidente el efecto que su mejor amigo había tenido en calmarle.

Sintió calidez en su espalda, el moreno le abrazaba con paciencia desinteresada, dibujando lentos círculos en sus omóplatos, indicándole que podía hablar cuando se sintiera listo.

Yuri tomó esto como una señal, acurrucándose aún más en busca de calor, sintiendo su esencia envolverlo de forma protectora,respiró intentando ralentizar su respiración. Hasta que su voz sonó sin su consentimiento, escapando totalmente de él en un suspiro quebrado y suave.

No te vayas Beka, por favor no te vayas. -Rogó bajito entre aquel silencio cálido.-

Estoy aquí Yura -Aquella voz tan profunda le acunaba, sabiendo cuánto necesitaba oír eso.-

Cuando no estás me siento solo y no sé que hacer. ¿Me volví débil, Beka?

El ojiverde sostuvo su agarre sobre el pijama del DJ, su voz sonaba distante, herida. Como reviviendo los hechos que le habían destrozado a tiempo real.

Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí. -Susurraba como un mantra- No te dejaré Yura, por favor sólo deja de llorar. 

La imagen frente a él rompió su corazón de manera dolorosa, este hermoso hombre, que le había hechizado hacia ya muchos años, altivo y orgulloso, sollozaba sin control contra su pecho, suplicándole que no le abandonara.

  ¿Desde cuándo Yuri Plisetsky suplicaba?  

 ¿Y cómo el querría hacerlo? ¿Cómo el querría abandonarle? Si le amaba desde la primera vez que vio esas hermosas esmeraldas llenas de determinación.

No entiendo Yuri ¿A dónde me iría? -Con delicadeza acarició las doradas hebras, intentando incitarle a hablar-  
Con ella. -Murmuró aferrándose a su torso caprichosamente, provocando que su voz sonara temblorosa, inentendible.-  
¿Quién? -Inquirió curioso, su amigo había sonado algo ¿Celoso?-  
Con ella -rugió herido, separándose violentamente mientras sus brazos se movían en diferentes direcciones, enfatizando el descontento de su voz.-Algún día vas a casarte Beka, todo este juego del patinaje terminará y no estaremos juntos nunca más, tendrás una familia de la cual ocuparte y-y-yo quedaré en el pasado.

Estaré solo. -Terminó, sonando vulnerable, mirando en dirección al suelo, cubriéndose a si mismo en un abrazo. Como si la vergüenza de su propio egoísmo hubiese caído súbitamente sobre él. Amaba a Beka, lo veía claramente. Deseaba que fuera feliz de forma sincera, deseaba que tuviese una familia que lo amara, pero si tenía una sola oportunidad de desear algo más, sería poder ser él quien le diese esas cosas.

El rostro de Otabek se contracturó en muchas emociones diferentes en cosa de segundos, comprendiendo con lentitud de que se trataba toda esta situación. Con suavidad guió el rostro del más joven para enfrentar los ojos más cautivadora que había conocido, opuso algo de resistencia, escondiéndose aún más en la húmeda blusa de pijama, pero al rendirse se encontró con la mirada más dulce que aquellos orbes ónix podían ofrecer.

¿Fue una pesadilla? -Su voz no le reprendía, no estaba molesto por aquella declaración. Su alma había sido desnudada junto a sus miedos y él lo aceptaba. Lo aceptaba egoísta, ahogado en lágrimas y temblando. Lo aceptaba en su faceta más patética sin rechistar-

Sí. -Determinó culpable ante las caricias dulces del moreno, incrédulo del amor que profesaba su mirada.-

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Podrías contármelo? -No había presión, sólo duda y preocupación. Podía fácilmente negarse, pero no lo deseaba. Quería que Beka supiera todo de él y se quedara a su lado.-

Encontrabas una chica, era estúpida y me irritaba mucho. Pero te daba un bebé y una casa a la cual volver, cuando dejabas el patinaje a mi no me quedaba nada. Ya no tenías tiempo para mi.

¿Una chica? -Inquirió sorprendido el moreno-

¡Sí! La más irritante del mundo. Era linda y educada, tus padres la aprobaban. -Una mueca de asco se formó de manera involuntaria en su rostro.-

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos frustrados, ya hinchados por el dolor. Incluso la fragilidad era fiera y hermosa en él.

Yura, dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas? -Cortó el moreno con suavidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro, acercándolo cada vez más al propio para verle a los ojos.-

Estar contigo, para siempre. -Respondió el menor casi de manera automática.- Quiero comer porquerías y que me regañes , quiero que veamos estúpidas películas que me hagan dormir, quiero ver tu tonto cabello desordenado en la mañana y que cuidemos gatos abandonados que al principio no querrás pero luego adoptarás porque son realmente lindos.

Quiero ser egoísta y aferrarme a ti hasta el final. Porque me gustas Beka, me gustas tanto que me he vuelto un cobarde, soy débil y cursi. Pensé que odiaría eso, pero sentirse tonto no es tan malo como creí. -La confesión terminó repentinamente y sólo dos latidos intensos podían ser escuchados en la habitación, el rubio mantuvo un puchero adorable, sonrojado hasta las orejas sin querer levantar la mirada, jugando con sus dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo, ansiosos por oír una respuesta.

Otabek permaneció pasmado unos cuántos segundos, sonrojado hasta el pecho. Ok, quizás eso había sido más elocuente de lo que había esperado ¿Acaso había sido una declaración de amor eterno? Yura realmente se le había adelantado esta vez.

Mierda, no. Olvídalo. -Agregó el Ruso rápidamente, el silencio que había formado le había dado una idea equivocada de los sentimientos del moreno, quien tragó sonoramente para reunir el oxígeno necesario, que aparentemente había dejado de circular por sus pulmones.-

Cásate conmigo -Escupió Otabek mirándole a los ojos  con determinación de fuego.-

¿De que rayos hablas? -Respondió el rubio sonrojándose furiosamente- ¿Qué clase de respuesta tan rápida era esa?

Cásate conmigo y tengamos esa vida, quedémonos juntos hasta el final, Yura. ¿O acaso esperarás a que una chica linda me robe de tu lado? -Murmuró juguetón, sonriendo con el alma. Sus ojos profesaban amor, felicidad-

Jamás, pedazo de imbécil. Tu trasero es mío ahora.

Siempre lo fue. -Rió encantadoramente el Kazajo.-

 Los ojos de Yuri se aguaron, abrazando con fuerza el cuello de su mejor amigo. -Te amo- dijo en un susurro,mientras sus labios rozaban la cálida quijada del moreno.

Yo también te amo, Yura. Desde el primer momento que te ví. 

-Su agarre se volvió más fuerte y más cálido, sus sentimientos eran palpables en el unísono de sus latidos, cómodos y perfectos en los brazos del otro.

Hasta que Yuri abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, sosteniendo a su nuevo amante por el cuello, en forma de amenaza.

Si le dices a alguien que dije esa mierda cursi y que lloré te voy a patear tan fuerte que desearás no haber venido a Rusia. Nunca, en tu puta vida.

Lo sé. -Agregó riendo suavemente,mientras lo devolvía a sus brazos.-

Las manos del moreno acariciaron las hebras doradas de su nuca hasta hacer desaparecer por completo los temblores en el cuerpo del menor, limpiando sus lágrimas con suma paciencia.

Uh, Yura. Por mucho que me guste esta posición ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a dormir?, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Bien. -Respondió quejumbroso ante el desenredo de sus extremidades.-

Otabek se levantó con cuidado, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del menor, para girarse y hacer el camino de vuelta hacia su cama.

Uh, Beka...¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? -Susurró suplicando con sus ojos, sabiendo que al moreno le sería imposible negarse-.

Las mejillas de Otabek ardieron ante el pensamiento de dormir en el mismo colchón que el rubio, pero supuso que era lo mejor para evitar más pesadillas horrendas como esa.

Si, claro

Yuri movió su cuerpo para crear el espacio que su amigo ocuparía, una vez sintió el peso cálido de este su estómago reconoció de manera agradable. Las sábanas fueron puestas sobre ambos cuerpos y entonces, entre sus respiraciones suaves, entre el amor que profesaban sus miradas, todo fue paz

El ruso se inclinó con suavidad, observando los rasgos de su amado con devoción y posó sus labios sobre los del moreno, fue casto, cuidadoso y rápido.

Pero era probablemente el mejor primer beso que hubiesen podido pensar.

Ambos se amoldaron fácilmente en los brazos del otro, compartiendo el calor reconfortante de sus cuerpos en cosa de segundos. Suspirando por la comodidad que aquella intimidad les brindaba

Uh, ¿Lo de casarnos iba en serio? -Dudó el rubio resguardándose en la oscuridad-

Sólo si tu quieres. -Respondió tímido el Kazajo-

Puede que si quiera.

Iré por un anillo mañana ¿Sí?

Bien...

Buenas noches Beka.

Buenas noches Yura.

Si cada vez que tuviese una pesadilla lograba despertar en los brazos de su amado Kazajo, entonces no le importaría tener unas cuántas más.


End file.
